memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Joanna McCoy
Name Canon? Meines Wissens nach wird der Name von McCoys Tochter nie On-Screen genannt. In der TAS-Episode erwähnt McCoy seine Tochter nur in einem Satz: My daughter was going to school on Cerberus about ten years ago when the crop failure occurred. (CIC-Version: Meine Tochter ging auf dem Ceberus zur Schule, als dort vor 10 Jahren diese Missernte eingetreten ist.). Scheinbar ist das auch so ein Fall, in dem (unter Fans populär gewordene) Produktionsinfos - entgegen unserer Memory Alpha:Canon Policy - zum Canon erklärt wurden. Oder habe ich da etwas übersehen? --Pflaume 19:04, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Gibt es hierzu weitere Meinungen? Falls nicht, ziehe ich einen Löschantrag in Erwägung. Der Inhalt müsste dann zu Weitere Menschen (23. Jahrhundert) verschoben werden. --Pflaume 16:12, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Gehört TAS jetzt nun zum Kanon oder nicht? Ich dachte JA, und wenn dem so ist, sollte die Info wohl drin bleiben. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 16:14, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist hier nicht das Problem: Der Name Joanna wird auch in TAS nicht genannt. --Pflaume 16:19, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Zustimmung. TAS ist natürlich Canon, aber eben auch nur das, was da gesagt wird. Wenn nicht, dann nicht.--Bravomike 16:21, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mit dem Löschantrag würde ich noch vorsichtig umgehen! Eigentlich sollte nach D.C. Fontanas Drehbuchvorlage die Tochter von McCoy, nämlich Joanna, an Bord kommen und Kirks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, was ja tatsächlich eine verdammt interessante Folge gewesen wäre! Die Diskussion sollte eher in die Richtung gehen, ob Drehbuchvorlagen, die nicht in die Tat umgesetzt wurden, und somit in den Episoden "nicht hörbar" sind, zum Canon gehören oder nicht. Vielleicht gibt es schon einen "Gerichtsurteil" darüber, ich bin noch zu "jung" hier, ich weiß es nicht! Diesmal hab ich viele "" benutzt, ist aber nur Zufall :-) -- EyeOfTheBeholder 17:40, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Um es kurz zu machen: Produktionsinfos sind nach derzeitigem Stand der Canon-Regeln nicht kanonisch (siehe Memory Alpha:Canon Policy#Was ist keine akzeptierte Quelle?). Die Sachlage ist hier also vollkommen klar, der Name ist, da nie Onscreen so hören oder (ausgeschrieben) zu sehen nicht kanonisch, egal was die Produzenten ursprünglich mal vorhatten oder was in Fan-Kreisen sich großer Beliebtheit erfreut. Nur eine Erweiterung der Canon-Regeln könnte diese Sachlage verändern. Eine solche Erweiterung wurde zuletzt bei der (sehr hitzig geführten) Diskussion um die Kanonität der Akira-Klasse versucht zur Abstimmung zu bringen. Dies scheiterte jedoch. --Pflaume 18:04, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, ich will die nicht gefruchtete Diskussion um die Akira-Klasse (die Diskussion muss ich mir mal zu gemüte Führen) hier nicht mit was anderem wieder entfachen, aber trotzdem will ich meine Meinung darüber hier kundtun, und zwar die, dass D.C. Fontana sagt, die Tochter von McCoy hiesse Joanna. Ob es in den Serien vorkommt oder nicht, wissen wir doch um diesen Umstand. Meiner Meinung könnte man in eine Art HGI im Artikel doch schreiben, wie es zu diesem Charakter gekommen ist und warum sie es nicht in die Episoden geschafft hat. Ich finde es schon kanonisch, wenn die Autoren es sagen. -- EyeOfTheBeholder 18:10, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC)